De mitos griegos y magos egipcios
by Sophia Audet
Summary: Los hermanos Kane saben que los jóvenes que se alojan en un campamento cerca de Long Island, no son los normales chicos con dislexia que aparentan ser. Setne esta de vuelta, y no es nada alentador tener como aliados a Sobek y Serapis. ¿Qué nuevos problemas tendrá que lidiar el Nomo de Brooklyn ante la presencia de los dioses de Manhattan?
1. Pastel de Cumpleaños

_Hey, hey. Les traigo una nueva historia._

_Este fic lo comencé inmediatamente después de terminar la trilogía de Las Crónicas de Kane del gran troleador Rick Riordan. La razón por que lo público ahora es sencilla, aunque en realidad, son dos buenas razones:_

_a)__Porque quiero y b) porque no me deja en paz esta idea de crossover entre griegos y egipcios._

_Me-muero-de-ganas por saber más acerca de los semidioses y los magos, así que les dejaré unas especulaciones que tengo acerca de ellos. También estaría encantada con sus opiniones acerca de mi trabajo en sus reviews ;)_

_Sin más por el momento, los dejo._

_*Nota: Los personajes, tanto como el mundo en el que se desenvuelven no me pertenecen (lamentablemente). Todo eso se lo debemos a Tío Rick Riordan._

_Disfruten._

* * *

**Pastel de cumpleaños para un dios**

_Sadie_

Desde que grabamos la cinta ultima, nombrada "La sombra de la serpiente", se me ha quedado la costumbre de seguir con este pasatiempo de contarle historias a mi grabadora.

Bien, presten atención que ya comienzo.

Habían pasado dos años desde que la mascota serpiente de Apofis quiso comerse el sol y dejarnos en la oscuridad, combatimos a muerte (en realidad capturamos su sombra y su nombre secreto), ganamos y todos felices…excepto por una cosa. El hecho de que el dios del "rollo de papel más grande del mundo" fuera a la misma vez mi novio Walt, seguía confundiéndome. Se preguntaran ¿Acaso Sadie no se ha acostumbrada ya?, la verdad es que no lo sé. Sigue sintiéndose raro a veces, y otras tantas no me importa. Walt y yo tenemos una relación bastante buena: Salimos de paseo, bailamos (hasta que su tío _ventoso_ nos separaba), comemos helado, charlamos, y todas esas demás cosas que deben hacerse con un novio. La cosa es que, el cumpleaños de Walt se acerca, y confundida o no, tengo que organizarle una fiesta. En Londres, cuando vivía con los abuelos, mis compis Emma y Liz organizaron un pastel sorpresa el día de mi cumpleaños. Fue un día de los buenos, cuando todo era más "normal".

Quería que Walt tuviera uno de esos días también.

Estaba frente al espejo probando colores para las mechas de mi cabello (azul, roja, violeta y un nuevo color que salió algo así como verde agua) cuando mi hermanito Carter toco la puerta de mi espacio privado en esta casa de locos. Al abrir, me cruce de brazos y puse mi mejor cara (de la cual estoy orgullosa) de pocos amigos.

—Lo que tengas que decir, dilo rápido, tengo prisa—presioné a Carter.

Mi hermano sigue creyéndose gobernante de todos los desiertos del mundo y el gran faraón de Egipto. Solo porque se lleve bien con el poder de Horus no quiere decir que ya es la gran cosa.

Se limitó a mirarme.

–También me da gusto verte—respondió abatido. La verdad es que se veía bastante destrozado con su pantalón hecho girones, la cara mugrienta y su cabello aplastado de un lado y alborotado del otro. Que lastima, estaba comenzando a gustarme su nuevo _look_ de chico adolescente, pero después de un enfrentamiento, Carter siempre se veía así. Su novia estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con él hasta eso. Y hablando de la chica…

— ¿Donde esta Zia?—examine por encima de su hombro a ver si observaba a la señorita Rashid por algún lado. Nada.

—Esta con Jas.—contestó un poco sombrío.

—Carter, ¡te dije que la cuidaras!—le recriminé imaginándome lo peor.

—Sadie—me calló Carter y como son tan boca floja comencé a alardear de nuevo.

—Increíble, te dejo ir a una misión solo con tu novia y uno de los dos regresa herido, ¡¿Explícame como es que no fuiste tú?!

Él no tenía no una idea de cómo tratar a una chica, ya era tiempo de que se lo explicara alguien, y quien mejor que yo. Carter se quedó quieto, lanzándome una de esas miradas que llevan mensaje: ¿Me dejas hablar? decía con los hombros hundidos.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es tu excusa?—fuera, por encima de hombro de Carter, vi un pequeño pingüino nadando en la piscina con Filipo de Macedonia, nuestro cocodrilo blanco.

—Sadie—dijo, sosteniéndose las sienes—Zia está bien, es solo que los viajes precipitados por el portal no le sientan bien, eso es todo.

Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección.

—¿Es todo lo que tenías que decirme?—me di la vuelta sin dejar de hablar—Avísame cuando tengas una VERDADERA emergencia. No tengo tiempo ahora para tener una tutoría sobre "Como ser un mejor novio para la señorita Rashid", estoy esperando a Walt…

—No va a venir.

Me detuve de golpe haciendo chillar la suela de mis botas contra el suelo. Giré y con las manos a los costados cerradas en puños, camine en zancadas largas hasta Carter.

—¿Cómo lo…

Alargó su brazo mostrando en la mano un pedazo de papiro arrugado que olía a moho desde mi distancia. Tomé el papel (Carter dice que se lo arrebate bruscamente, pero ya se sabe que no soy impulsiva) [¡Cállate, Carter!].

Luego, lo desenvolví leyendo antes de extenderlo completamente al sostenerlo solo con mis manos. Le di la espalda a Carter leyendo con apuro la letra egipcia con dificultad. Ya había leído textos antiguos muy viejos sin ningún problema, el verdadero inconveniente era el mensaje que traía el papiro.

—¡¿Qué?!—grité arrugando el papel en mis manos mientras no dudaba estar echando humo por los oídos como en las caricaturas norteamericanas. Estaba muy…muy cabreada. — ¡¿Cómo que no va a venir?!—ya avanzaba hacia Carter agitando el puñetero pergamino en el proceso.

—Sadie, yo solo quería…

Pero no supe lo que "él solo quería", ya que cerré la puerta de golpe. Me abalancé cobre la cama apretando el control de mando para reproducir la música a todo volumen, antes de hundir mi cabeza ahogando un grito en la almohada.

Me pase un tiempo tirando el estúpido pastel que Jas y Zia me habían ayudado a hacer. No es que no se los agradeciera, eso solo que…más bien todo era culpa de Anubis. Si el tonto Dios de hermosos ojos chocolate me hubiera avisado con anticipación que era requerido en un juicio "importantísimo", según Carter, todo lo que había preparado no se hubiera ido por la borda (o mejor dicho, por la ventana de la cocina). Regresé a zancadas largas, jugando con mi báculo en las manos. La puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta de par en par, tal y como la había dejado cuando salí hecha una furia. Ni "Santa Isis rencorosa" hubiera podido competir conmigo. Por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de los chicos de la casa andaba por allí armando alboroto. Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, gruñí de frustración viendo con recelo el poster de Anubis, sobre el cual se derramaba un rayo de sol, como señalando cuan perfectamente sexy podría ser un deidad de la muerte. Quise arrancarlo, quise romperlo en cachitos y lanzárselos a Filipo para que se lo comiera. ¿Y qué fue lo que hice?, tomé el vestido borgoña, con mis botas militares, un chamarra de snowboard, mechas rojas y el paquete dorado de la cómoda. Estaba acostumbrada a que me dieran regalos (no al revés) y que la atención estuviera dirigida solo para mí (todo el tiempo), pero realmente no quería desperdiciar esta sorpresa también, me había costado una salida en la limusina-no-tan-limpia de mi coleguita Bes en su día de "A papa enano le toca cuidar a los niños hipopótamos morados de menos de cincuenta centímetros de largo". Determinada, extendí el brazo con la caja en mano, y empuje hasta la profundidades de la Duat, guardando por el momento, el regalo en un lugar seguro. Luego…fui por pavos, vaya que iba necesitar muchos pavos congelados…

Arroje el primer pavo.

—FREEEAAAAK—degustó Freak.

—Buen chico—le animé lanzándole otra ave—Buen monstruo, lindo Freak que va a llevarme hasta el monumento a Washington…

—FREEEEAAAAK—asintió el transporte.

—Hey, abra más para ti si me llevas a donde te pido—ya le había atado la barcaza a las patas, misma que utilizábamos como transporte. ¿Qué porque no me subía en la espalda del monstruo?, bueno, no es que no fuera valiente y no me gustara la adrenalina, resulta que también era inteligente, y prefería no toparme de frente con aquellas alas afiladas de mi coleguita mascota.

De un salto, me subí a bordo del Freak Express y sin titubeos, la cosa alada comenzó a batir sus puntiagudas plumas con tal fuerza que Filipo de Macedonia obtuvo una ola de las grandes en su piscina. Arrancó, y todo lo que obtuve como visión periférica a los costados fueron borrones multicolores. Estaba anocheciendo, por tanto la gama que más predominaba era los cálidos cafés y naranjas. El Nomo de Brooklyn (Y desde luego el Nomo Primero) no tenía permitido que sus estudiantes abrieran portales hacia las profundidades de la Duat. Existía un detalle, yo no era una alumna, y por si fuera poco, estaba consciente de los riesgos de usar la magia en cantidad desmesurada podía desgastarme hasta, literalmente, consumirme en llamas. Tampoco era más una niña, tenía trece y estaba próxima a cumplir los catorce. Tenía muchas cartas que jugar a mi favor, había derrotado a una puñetera serpiente enorme, había sido la deificada de Isis; unos cuantos magos no me iban a impedir que viera a mi novio el día de su cumpleaños. Freak arribó en la cima del monumento a solo segundos de haber salido. Me baje tomando el último pavo que quedaba en la barcaza.

—Buen muchacho—le apremié ofreciéndole el ave congelada. Freak se lo tragó entero antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse volando de nuevo al Nomo.

—Bueno portal—susurré tomando el báculo de la Duat—Ahora solo somos tu y yo.

Dibujé mi segundo jeroglífico favorito:

—W´peh

El jeroglífico "Abre" resplandeció con luz. Y el portal se abrió.

—Genial, genial—canturreé pensando al tiempo el lugar donde quería ir. Un vórtice de arena y débiles chispas de colores estaba girando frente a mí, así que me sumergí en él.

El hoyo me escupió en el río.

–Puñeteramente perfecto—dije entre dientes mientras me levantaba sobre mis pies escurriendo como un fideo en sopa. Levanté la cabeza y justamente estaba donde me quería encontrar: mi casa. Y no estaba hablando de Londres, si no, de la casa de Los Ángeles donde habíamos vivido antes de la muerte de mamá, misma que se convirtió en el centro ceremonial de Osiris cuando mi padre fue su deificado. Anubis debería estar aquí, trabajando de la mano con papá.

Concentrándome, miré más a allá de la simple y bonita casa blanca. En la Duat, la Sala de Juicio resplandecía con dorado en el piso, en las paredes y el techo.

Descripción finalizada.

Avance por el solitario santuario viendo sobre la balanza la pluma de la verdad, trayendo recuerdos consigo, hasta que una voz llamó mi atención.

—No están aquí, cielo.

Una mujer hermosa, de cabello caramelo y ojos azules se plantó frente a mi lado con su figura transparente. Ruby Kane me sonreía saludándome. Ammit "la devoradora de almas y corazones" correteaba inquieto a su lado.

—Hola, mamá—obligue a salir las palabras. Otra cosa que pasaba en mi vida: encontrarme con mi madre y no poder abrazarla. Haciendo una mueca señalé el trono— ¿Donde esta Osi…papá en todo su azul esplendor?

La comisura de su boca se elevó un poco más.

–Han localizado a Setne

Mi boca cayó abierta.

— ¿El tío Vinnie? ¿El mismo que engaño a Carter?—me oía sorprendida.

—El mismo—dijo mamá, emocionada.

Eso era genial. Ese coleguita tramposo iba a obtener su merecido, y con gusto podría ayudar, tenía cuentas pendientes que cobrar con el tipo ese. Con un nuevo aire de impetuosidad, pregunté a mamá.

— ¿A dónde han ido?

—El río Estigio—los ojos de mamá se iluminaron con calidez—El vestido es muy bonito, Sadie. Has madurado tanto.

Me sonroje levemente, pensando que mi madre era demasiado lista para haber deducido ya para quien me había arreglado.

—Gracias mamá—Ammit seguía dando vueltas sin reparar en mi— ¿Está bien?—dije señalando con la barbilla a la mascota hibrida.

Ruby giró la cabeza fantasmal hablando en susurros que apenas pude oírla.

—Ha estado así desde hace un tiempo—me miró de nuevo, sonriendo—Tal vez devorar tantos corazones le ha afectado.

Sonreí. Tal vez no todo fuera tan malo: el tío Vinnie iba a ser sentenciado, mamá hacia bromas y Walt…oh, Walt.

—Ah, ¿mamá?—comencé incomoda—sabes, tengo que irme, no me malinterpretes, me encanta venir aquí abajo y charlar, solo que en este momento tengo un plan pendiente, y odio dejar las cosas inconclusas, no sabes cuánto detesto…

—Sadie—Ruby puso su mano pálida sobre mi hombro—no tienes que darme explicaciones, ve.

Mire de la mano de mamá, hasta su rostro iluminado con un aura blanca y no pude evitar pensar en cuan parecidas éramos, hasta en la forma en que queríamos a los nuestros.

—Te quiero mamá.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, cielo.

[Pausa.

Sé que se preguntan cómo es que no me inmute en lo más mínimo cuando mamá menciono el río Estigio. Bueeeenooo…No hace mucho me topé con una chica de ojos color tormenta en medio de una batalla con Serapis en el metro de Manhatan. Básicamente, el tipo venía de parte de Setne. Y no tenías que ser un genio para darte cuenta que el tipo tramaba algo grande mezclando dos culturas. Así que, ya no era una sorpresa escuchar sobre los griegos.

Bien, una vez aclarado eso, puedo seguir.]

Tomé el báculo sin dejar de mirar a mamá con el corazón estrechándose en mi pecho, y también miré a Ammit con el ceño fruncido, la mascota seguía dando vueltas sin sentido.

—Ábrete—murmuré en egipcio.

De la nada, un círculo con chispas doradas y arena girando en espiral, se abrió.

_Que gracioso_, pensé, _las chispas siempre habían sido azules. O es que quizá…_

Deje de pensar, solo quería un poco paz hasta llegar donde Walt.

Abrir portales y viajar a donde yo quisiera, era la parte fácil.

¿La parte difícil?

Veamos; tenía dos opciones muy buenas: el tirón que se sentía en el estómago o, no saber dónde puñeteros vas a caer.

—Fabuloso—dije sin realmente honrar a la palabra. Al salir del charco de lodo, mis botas hicieron un sonido de succión acompañado de un hilo pegajoso de mugre…no, no era lodo lo que había pisado, era otra cosa más asquerosa. Hice una mueca limpiándome en la arena los restos del moco de_ King Kong_, cuando una flecha paso zumbando a mi costado.

— ¿Qué diablos…?

—Identifícate.

Mire confundida la silueta que se aproximaba con arco en mano y su carcaj en la espalda. La loca de Nejbet me observaba con ojos inyectados de sangre y un atisbo de reconocimiento.

—Ah, eres tu—entrecerró los parpados en mi dirección.

La diosa me guardaba resentimiento aún, aunque me había dicho una vez algo así como: _Sabía que lo de las gominolas era puro cuento, solo que pensé que te merecías una oportunidad de vivir. _

Si claro, como no.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—dije a Nejbet. La diosa encogió de hombros alzando su arco y flecha.

—Si hay conflicto, ahí estaré.

— ¿Conflicto?—enarqué una ceja— ¿te refieres a que están combatiendo con Setne?

La diosa me miró como pensando: Dah, ¿no es obvio?

Se oyó un ruido sordo, como el de una bomba al explotar.

No me lo pensé, corrí impulsivamente hacia dónde provenía el sonido [No me interesa lo que pienses sobre mis impulsos, Carter, nadie te invitó a entrar a mi habitación de todos modos. Adiós] ¿Dónde iba?, ah sí, cuando el pavo de la muerte entro en acción…ups, me adelante un pelín.

Vale, como sea, seguí corriendo con la diosa a mi costado aventando flechas y carcajeando con malicia. Realmente no estaba apuntándole a algo en concreto. El río se hallaba a nuestro costado izquierdo con rocas enormes rodeándole, el ambiente tenía un sutil aroma a sal y a bandeja de pescados congelados. Los pies se me clavaban en la arena dificultando mi avance. Estiré mi mano empujando las cortinas acuosas en la Duat y saque el báculo, otra vez.

—¡Criatura tramposa a la vista!—gritó Nejbet y tenía razón. El tío Vinnie se veía tan fuera de lugar lanzando unas (aun no lo puedo creer) rocas explosivas. Iba vestido con su traje de gánster, corriendo en mi dirección mirando sobre su hombro a un chico que lo perseguía. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta que era Walt el que esquivaba las rocas explosivas. Nejbet seguía lanzándole flechas a Setne, las cuales se desviaban antes de tocar al tío ese. Me di cuenta al instante que Setne estaba usando algo parecido a un campo de fuerza invisible, un truco sucio.

Las flechas de Nejbet le rebotaban, Walt no lograba alcanzarlo y yo le tenía mucho rencor.

—¡Hey, amiguete!—grité a Setne y me miró con el báculo apuntando en su dirección—_ ¡Tas!_

Los jeroglíficos brillaron sobre su cabeza…pero no ocurrió nada.

Las cintas rosas aparecieron cayendo como hojas secas de los árboles alrededor del tío Vinnie. Algo andaba mal. Setne me miró con furia y una sonrisa torcida.

_Eh ¿Isis?_, llamé, _una manita no me vendría mal en este momento._

No hubo respuesta.

Y Setne cargó contra mí.

Me lanzó una de sus piedras y en ese momento pensé en mí como un próximo puré de Sadie esparcido por todo el Estigio, cosa que nunca pasó gracias a mi fabuloso novio. Desvió la piedrecilla con la mano enviándola a explotar a las profundidades del Río. Nunca había visto la cara enojada de Walt, a Anubis si lo había visto enfadado una vez, ¿y saben qué?, Walt no tenía nada que envidiarle a Anubis en miradas asesinas. Setne retrocedió apenas un paso con las manos alzadas en rendición.

—Eh, chaval—trató con una sonrisa—No era mi intención apuntarle a tu novia, ¿sabes?, la mano está fallándome.

Nejbet bufó.

—Estas cavando tu propia tumba, Setne.

Setne seguía con las manos en rendición mirando a Walt hasta que habló.

—No vuelvas a atacar a Sadie Kane.

En ese momento varias cosas pasaron. La tierra retumbó bajo nuestros pies mientras Setne soltó una carcajada que hacia vibrar más la tierra, al tiempo que un vórtice se abría sobre su cabeza y Carter acompañado de Felix caían sobre el Tío Vinnie.

— ¡Me ha salido a la primera!—chilló Carter con triunfo antes de aplastar con su peso a Setne, y luego Felix cayó de espaldas a ellos.

—Te dije que probáramos con un pingüino antes—se quejó Felix levantándose con dificultades.

—¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?—inquirí saber. Entonces el tío Vinnie tenía planes de robarme la atención de todos.

—Ilusos—anunció Setne—No han hecho más que ponérmelo más fácil—miró a Nejbet—Tu primero, _querida_.

Sin darme cuenta, sacó una gema lapislázuli de su bolsillo y la lanzó hacia la diosa. Esa roca también explotó creando una espesa nube azul de humo que nos hizo toser a todos. Cuando la bruma se disipó, lo que vieron mis ojos, o más bien, lo que no vieron, me alarmó. La diosa había desaparecido. En cambio, un coleguita de rostro con estrías rojas y patas de pollo había aparecido.

—¿Rostro de Horror?—dijo Carter en total confusión.

El amigo que reconocí sin duda como un demonio, miró a Carter con una mueca toxica que supongo trataba de ser una sonrisa no amistosa para mi hermano. El pollo con Rostro de Horror se lanzó contra Carter, derribándolo sobre la arena y quitándolo así de encima de Setne. El "amiguete" aprovechó para cargar en contra de Walt, pero mi novio fue más rápido, y le esquivó dejando caer a Setne de cara contra la arena. Alzó la cabeza con la boca llena de granitos de esa tierra, el tío Vinnie. Le ayude a escupirla tirándole una patada a la cara.

—¡Cool!—me apremió Felix dejando de lanzar pingüinos al Pollo Horror. Giré y le sonreí de lado antes de ser derribada por una fuerza ajena.

[Antes que nada, yo no tenía intención de hacer explotar al amiguete, solo quería quitármelo de encima. (Vale, tal vez si quería hacerle un poquitín de daño)]

—¡_Ha-di!—_la palabras me salieron espontaneas.

Una bola de energía dorada explotó entre nosotros. El tío Vinnie salió disparado hasta el otro lado de la playa dejándome a mí con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Idiota de mi parte, había gastado hasta ahora mucha energía.

—¿Estas bien?—Walt derrapó hasta donde me encontraba, tomándome por la cintura y la cabeza con ambas manos, ayudando a levantarme.

— ¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira?—dije mirando a Walt y a la misma vez los ojos chocolate de Anubis. Walt sonrío apenas, antes de cubrirme con todo su cuerpo. El abrazo era algo muy íntimo que me hizo sonrojarme con anticipación. Mi cabeza quedaba en el arco de su cuello encajando perfectamente y sus manos rodeaban toda mi cintura hasta darle vuelta. Luego descubrí el motivo del abrazo; una roca explotó a espaldas de Walt.

—Niños, niños, niños—lamentó Setne, acercándose con sigilo mientras Walt y yo colapsábamos sobre el suelo—Dejen de hacerse los héroes. Peores cosas están por venir, y ustedes ni siquiera pueden derrotar a un enemigo débil, no es por subestimarme, solo es aceptar la verdad.

A estas alturas, el hechizo _Ha-di_ debería haber mandado a lo más profundo de la Duat a Setne, y el tipo se veía con un aire reluciente, como una estatua de arcilla…exactamente…como una estatua de arcilla, tal y como los shabti.

Recordé que Zia podía canalizar su poder a la perfección cuando había sido uno, nos engañó mucho tiempo, haciéndonos pensar que era real. Y luego estaba esa cosa que parecía vaselina sobre su piel, había escuchado una historia mitológica sobre el río Estigio, acerca de un tal Anguiles o algo así. No era una Wikipedia andante como mi hermanito, pero podría jurar que el shabti de Setne había sido bañado en el Estigio.

Oh, no.

Puñeteramente perfecto.

Y sí, estaba siendo sarcástica.

Sé que lo primero que debería haber ideado era una estrategia para zafarnos del embrollo aquel, pero lo primero que pensé fue: ¿Dónde diablos esta Setne, el verdadero Setne?

Walt deslizó sus manos fuera mi cintura, contrarrestando las rocas que se dirigían a nosotros. Colgando de su cinturón, traía una serie de amuletos envueltos en tela, varios cayeron al suelo incrustándose en la arena. Uno en específico brilló en verde esmeralda. Mientras Carter luchaba contra Pollo Horror con su nueva _golpesh, _acompañado de Felix con su ejército de pingüinos que lanzaban bolas de nieve, Walt nos protegía a ambos de las rocas explosivas, y yo… no hacía nada, pero tenía un plan.

Con el báculo en la mano, tomé la figurilla sobre la arena y pronuncie las palabras en antiguo egipcio:

—Vive—solicité gritando, poniendo a la figurilla en un estado radioactivo de color esmeralda intenso hasta que explotó.

_Que bien Sadie_, pensé_, ahora ¿cuál era la segunda opción?, ah sí…¡no tenías ningún segundo plan!. _

Y entonces pasó.

Todos se quedaron quietos mirando el cielo viendo mi obra maestra despertando. La figurilla de dragón rugió(o como sea que se diga que hace un dragón, ¿rugir, sisear, chillar?), flotando sobre nuestras cabezas, reptando hacía mí. En su espalda llevaba un sinfín de cuernos recorriendo su espina dorsal, acompañados de un par de alas parecidas a las de un murciélago que batía con fuerza haciendo que las facciones grotescas de su cara se contrajeran con cada aleteo, me recordó un poco a la figura de Quetzalcóatl que había visto hace un año en un panfleto del nomo Mexicano.

Alcé las manos en señal de rendición cuando me acercó sus fosas nasales que olían a ceniza.

— ¡Hey, yo te traje a la vida pedazo de arcilla verde sin sesos!

El dragón ladeó la cabeza, como confundido. Puse una mano sobre mi pecho sintiéndome demasiado mareada como para hacer algo más.

—Yo Sadie, tu amo—señale con la mano a Carter, Felix y Walt—Ellos buenos con Sadie—luego apunte a al Pollo Horror y al tío Vinnie con el báculo—Ellos malos con Sadie, muuuuuy malos amiguetes, debes DESTRUUUIR a los malos amiguetes.

Entonces la serpiente de 50 metros de largo cargó contra ellos.

Primero, fue por el Horror de las aves de corral. El dragón ondulaba su largo cuerpo escamoso, cerrando y abriendo sus pequeñas garras con uñas afiladas rasgando el aire en vez del al coleguita que perseguía.

_Estúpidas patas cortas_, pensé con el ceño fruncido, tumbada aun sobre la arena, con Walt, Felix y Carter acercándose a mí pero sin dejar de ver el espectáculo.

El hocico del dragón se abrió revelando el interior de su boca, que parecía una cueva con estalactitas y estalagmitas blancas y puntiagudas como agujas. Pollo Horror seguía corriendo para salvar su plumaje de los filosos incisivos de mi mascota Dragón. Pollo Horror desapareció de un tajo cuando el Dragón hubo cerrado su poderoso hocico alrededor de este. Una baba verde moquinesca escurría de su boca cuando giro vislumbrando al shabti de Setne saliendo empapado hasta los huesos (metafóricamente hablando, claro) del Estigio. Mi Dragón atacó y cerró su hocico alrededor de Setne…pero repentinamente lo escupió.

Digo, no lo culpo, ¡qué mal ha de saber el amiguete aquel!, solo me preguntaba ¿por qué no se lo tragó sin saborearlo?.

Setne se veía escurrido, hediondo y cabreado cuando me miró mientras el Dragón agitaba sus alas retrocediendo hacia mí gruñendo algo así como:

— ¡PIIIIIIIINK!

Y a pesar de las circunstancias y contra todo pronóstico, me reí.

¿Enserio?, ¿_Pink_?, ¿Mi dragón de proporciones colosales decía "_Pink_", como el color usado para niñas que se creían princesas de Disney?

Oí reír a Felix también, ya no me sentí tan rara.

—Sadie—Walt me ayudó a levantarme al tiempo que el Dragón seguía chillando—Carter me ha dicho que Setne es un shabti, y que ha sido…

—…bañado en el Estigio, por eso no podemos matarlo. Como le pasó a Aquiles—complete observando a Setne avanzar hacia nosotros con paso decidido.

— ¿Lo sabías?—indagó Carter llegando con su pelo enmarañado y lleno de arena. Encogí de hombros.

—En realidad lo deduje—señalé el río a lado de nosotros—pero también deduje que el efecto del Estigio como protección no dura en el shabti—vale, eso lo acababa de pensar. Nunca está de más impresionar—Cuando lancé el Dragón contra él, el shabti volvió a bañarse en el Estigio, supongo que para reforzar el… ¡Agáchense!

Una roca explotó cerca de donde estábamos Walt y yo. Me empujó recibiendo parte del ataque pero afortunadamente no sufrió ningún daño. Felix se acercó a él al mismo tiempo que yo, ayudándole ambos a arrastrarse fuera del alcance de las rocas explosivas. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos viendo sus ojos cerrados.

—Walt…

—Estoy bien—dijo con media sonrisa. Suspiré de alivio golpeándolo en el hombro al tiempo que el abría los parpados.

—No me asustes—me miró haciéndome sonrojar a pesar de todo. Me hizo pensar que me sonrojaba con más facilidad estos días. Ha ese paso, parecería un tomate andando. Me enoje ante el pensamiento y en una arrebató lo agarré de las solapas de la chaqueta y estampé mis labios con los suyos, abriéndolos al toque.

Felix a mi lado, hizo gesto de querer devolver el desayuno cuando no vio besarnos rápidamente.

— ¡Ahí viene Setne!—avisó Carter empuñando su _golpesh_ en dirección al amiguete y sin previo aviso, el avatar verde en forma de ave de corral apareció. [Puedo decirle como quiera a tu avatar hermanito, yo estoy contando la historia. Por cierto, ¡¿No te había dicho "fuera que aquí" desde hace eones?!(Estos hermanitos, creyendo que tiene derecho a meterse en lo privado de sus hermanitas indefensas)]Vale, como decía, el pollo con cara de Carter, apareció.

—Setne—demandó Carter en toda postura de faraón en su trono—Revela tu ubicación y reduciremos la gravedad del castigo.

El tío Vinnie río aplastándose la cabeza con una mano.

—Eh, amiguete Horus—su mueca parecía más de dolor que de diversión—Te has incluido en la fiesta, estupendo.

El tipito sacó de su bolsa gemas de colores esmeralda, lapislázuli y escarlata jugueteándolas en la cara de mi hermano.

—Setne, esta es tu última advertencia—Carter puso pose de: me estoy preparando para el combate—Revela tu ubicación o afronta las consecuencias ante Osiris.

Setne solo se rio, haciendo que Carter diera el primer golpe en la cara de amiguete. La palabra perfecta para describir su rostro después de eso: _Ugh_. Lancé un puño al aire sonriendo por el golpazo maestro de Carter a la cara del shabti [Si Carter, te adule un poco en ese momento. ¡Ahora deja de estar escuchando detrás de la puerta!]

Como decía, el Setne de arcilla se tambaleó hacia atrás, tropezando con sus propios pies y cayó al río.

— ¡Setne: cero, Carter: cincuenta puntos!—celebró Felix a mi lado. Miré a Walt que estaba sonriéndome.

—Te he traído algo—solté de repente.

—¿A sí?—fingió sorpresa. Ya estiraba la mano cuando de la orilla del río comenzaron a salir burbujas acompañadas de una espuma voluminosa. No daba crédito a los que mis ojos veían.

—¿Pero qué…?

El shabti de Setne salió disparado del agua.

Cayó sobre sus pies como un gato experto solo en dos patas.

Me miró, y supe que no iba salir bien librada de esto.

_Oh bueno, este tipito es como el muñeco Chucky_, mentalice enfadada, _por más veces que lo matemos vuelve a regresar._

Setne no espero nada, atacó a la primera persona que vio: Felix. El shabti arremetió con todo el peso de su cuerpo y mi estudiante salió disparado por los aires dando patas y manotazos al aire sin poder hacer nada y cayó dentro del Estigio sin más.

— ¡NO!—chillé adelantándome con el Dragón detrás de mí, serpenteando en el aire con sus fosas nasales aleteando en dirección a Setne.

–Sadie—Walt me tomó de un brazo, sujetándome con fuerza—No puedes atacar.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Félix se está ahogando!

Walt no me hizo caso, desde luego.

—No, mira—me obligó a mirar el rio con su mano sobre mi rostro. Carter lanzaba estocadas al shabti de Setne sin mucho éxito, era rápido y pequeño a comparación del avatar verderesco y grande…pero eso no fue lo que captó mi atención; sino el rio a los pies de ambos que se abría entre ambos como si estuviera prohibido el agua tocar al avatar de Horus, aunque por supuesto seguía tocando los pies del shabti, arremolinándose alrededor de él como una campo de fuerza apenas perceptible.

— ¿Por qué no lo toca?—murmuré confusa.

—No es su tierra, la magia del rio no sabe qué hacer con él—dijo Walt como si fuera obvio.

Deje de resistirme.

—Entonces Felix…

Y como si fuera llamado, el chiquillo salió expulsado del agua y se estrelló contra el suelo. Corrimos hasta él mientras Carter seguía blandiendo su _golpesh _contra el amiguete. La piel descubierta de Felix estaba roja como la granada, temblaba espasmódicamente tratando sostener todo su peso sobre sus brazos sin lograr levantarse. Me arrodillé junto a él, sintiéndome más cansada de lo que mi alumno se veía.

—Felix…

Walt detuvo la mano que alargaba al chico. Lo miré enfurecida.

—No lo toques—me advirtió sin despegar la vista de un Felix que respiraba con dificultad.

—No es hora de ponerse celoso, ahora déjame…

—Espera Sadie, por favor—imploró mirándome ahora. Le devolví la mirada soltándome de su agarre.

—El rio—murmuró Felix alzando su rostro, sus parpados revoloteaban pero mirándolo bien, me di cuenta que se encontraba perfectamente seco, ni una gota de agua corría por él—es su poder…yo puedo…puedo…detenerlo.

Contuve el impulso de soltarle una bofetada a Walt que asentía y miré a Felix con la mandíbula apretada.

—No—dije—tú vas a quedarte aquí a salvo, amigo, ya has hecho suficiente.

El chico me miró entre sus pestañas mientras se incorporaba. Oía todavía el arma de Carter cortando tajos de aire y me incorporé yo también.

—Felix—advertí con mi voz mandona—quédate.

—No—me contradijo con voz rasposa—tu ve…a ayudar a Carter, tengo…un plan.

Felix intercambió una mirada significativa con Walt.

—Entiendo—respondió mi novio como si acabaran de planificar una estrategia mental con Felix—Vamos—advirtió antes de tomarme del brazo (otra vez) y dirigirme al Dragón.

—No me mangones, Walt—me retorcí hasta zafarme y me crucé de brazos lanzándole una de mis mejores miradas asesinas—Explícame que traman ustedes o esto termina aquí.

Walt dio un paso hacia atrás como si algo lo hubiera sacudido.

—Sadie—dijo con una mueca que nunca había visto, como si algo le doliera—No tenemos tiempo para discutir, tu hermano necesita ayuda, después…podrás tomar tu decisión. [Tengo que aclarar que si me sentí pésimo al hacer sentir mal a Walt, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a que me ocultara sus planes, aun no superaba lo que paso la última vez que hizo algo parecido]

Asentí con los dientes apretados y mirando a mi Dragón.

— ¿Piiink?—bufó el Dragón.

—Si amigo,—acaricie las escamas del Dragón viendo las intenciones de Walt de montarlo—serás transporte esta vez.

—Piiiink—silbó afirmativamente la mole alargada.

Walt ya estaba arriba sobre su lomo y me tendía la mano. La tomé sin decir nada. El contacto estaba cargado de frialdad cuando no debería haber sido así, lo deje pasar y grité a mi Dragón una orden para luego sentirlo ponerse en marcha con un su reptar ondulado, surcando arriba y abajo el cielo como un dragón de papel en los festivales chinos. Vislumbré a mi querido hermano combatiendo y teniendo problemas severos aun. Su avatar comenzó a parpadear a la par que disminuía de tamaño, el color verde estaba poniéndose más esmeralda y la cara de Carter estaba aperlada por el sudor, por el contrario, a Setne se le veía divertido lanzando sus cristales explosivos mágicos cada que tenía la oportunidad. El tio Vinnie sacó de último minuto una tablilla de oro, la arrojó a Carter y el avatar todopoderoso se desvaneció en consecuencia. Mi hermano se desplomó inerte sobre la arena, que ya había adoptado un color oscuro, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el sonido del rio circulando se oía amortiguado. El Dragón siguió avanzando y me sujete con fuerza al divisar todo el rio completamente cubierto de hielo, y quiero decir literalmente, ya que debajo del hielo seguía corriendo el agua.

_Felix_, descubrí al instante, sonriendo. Si el rio estaba congelado, el amiguete no podía regenerarse.

— ¡Pink!—grité de puro jubiló a mi Dragón—Comete al malo amiguete, el amiguete es malo con Sadie, ¡DEVORA al amiguete!

El Dragón dio una sacudida mientras se relamía el morro con su puntiaguda lengua verde.

—PIIIIIIINK—gruñó de anticipación el monstruo y sin esperar más tiempo cargó contra el tío Vinnie. Setne trataba de correr en cuanto nos vio venir, pero sus pies congelados hasta los tobillos le impedían huir. _Que lastima_. El shabti agitaba sus manos, por lo visto se le habían acabado las piedras explosivas. Un rugido creció desde lo profundo de la garganta del Dragón (los sentí como un terremoto sentada en su lomo) y abrió su gran hocico con sus dientes afilados sorprendiéndome cuando el olor a azufre se intensifico y el calor en las escamas verduscas se volvía intenso. El dragón lanzó fuego por la boca, desintegrando poco a poco el shabti, pero en lugar de fundirse como arcilla del tipo plastilina sobre un hervidero, el shabti se fundió como el oro al rojo vivo.

Baje de un salto del Dragón con Walt siguiéndome mientras el monstruo se encogía a su tamaño "figurilla de acción". Camine sin creérmelo hasta tener frente un charco brilloso de algún metal líquido.

—Bronce—declaró la voz de mi hermano arrastrando un pie y sosteniéndose el hombro cuando venía hasta Walt y yo.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?—dije girándome en su dirección.

—Se veía distinto a otros shabti—explicó Carter mientras sacaba un frasco con un líquido rosa de la Duat—Más sólido—luego añadió después de tomar un trago—Y por el color que era su piel.

Miré de nuevo el charquito de bronce líquido.

—No sabemos dónde está el verdadero—recordé sintiendo la frustración crecer en mí. Me sobresalté un poco al oír la voz de Walt.

—Lo sabremos a su tiempo—lo encaré mirando su cara un poco sombría. Sabía que él estaba ocultándome algo pero lo guarde para después, tenía que enmendar un poco mi testarudez.

—Volvamos a Brooklyn.

Encontramos a Felix dormido a orillas del rio, entre Carter y Walt lo ayudaron a arrastrarse lejos del agua. Todos no veíamos hechos polvo así que decidimos descansar antes de intentar abrir de nuevo un portal. Si al principio del día me hubieran dicho que viajaría a un lugar mitológico que no conocía mi civilización egipcia, lo hubiera creído. Digo, los Kane siempre no metemos en embrollos masivos, combatimos con demonios y monstruos descomunales todos los días, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, como si algo grande se nos quisiera venir encima y por alguna razón, recordé algo que había dicho mi madre sobre otros dioses.

_Dioses…otros dioses…Serapis…profecía_, sonaba como un día normal en mi vida.

Deje de lado el pensamiento cuando me planté frente a Walt, quien estaba sentado en la arena mirando muy entretenido el rio que poco a poco iba descongelándose.

—Walt…

—Hazlo rápido, no quiero que te sientas comprometida a no herirme—habló mirando el suelo. Parpadeé confundida.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Alzó la vista con una sonrisa irónica en su cara.

—Vienes a terminar conmigo ¿no?, por ocultarte lo de Setne y luego lo de Felix.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡No!, nunca querría eso—espeté poniendo roja hasta la orejas de enojo cuando me observó con sus cálidos ojos chocolate y una sonrisa ladeada—Quiero decir, ¡no te puedes deshacer de mi tan fácilmente!, no he soportado tanto para que de la noche a la mañana quieras tirarlo todo a la basura—trate de ponerme seria y calma aun que me flanqueaban las piernas con su mirada que no vacilaba y solo reparaba en mí—Sigues estando indisponible porque yo lo quiero y así debe de ser, además—su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más—aún me debes el baile de este viernes.

¿Alguna vez he dicho que cuando me pongo nerviosa empiezo a parlotear?, bueno, por si no se habían dado cuenta ese fue el caso. Walt no dejaba de mirarme con esa sonrisa un poco arrogante, un poco divertida en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie. Nos miramos un rato antes de que asintiera en afirmación a todo lo que le acaba de decir.

—Es tu cumpleaños—comencé después de aclararme la garganta—Así que…te traje algo.

Alzó una ceja con diversión

—Pensé que tal vez ya lo habías arrojado al rio.

Fingí poner los ojos exageradamente un poco en blanco mientras empujaba la fría gelatina invisible hasta alcanzar la pequeña cajita dorada en la Duat. Se la tendí dejando que cayera un poco de cabello sobre mi cara para cubrir mi rubor. Tomó mi mano y la rozó suavemente sustituyéndola por el peso de la caja. La abrió y al instante me miró si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—No puedo, es algo tuyo, muy personal—empujó la caja a mis manos haciendo solo que yo le envolviera los dedos alrededor del regalo.

—Quiero que lo tengas—declaré alzando la barbilla—me protegió como no tienes idea, pero es muy duro verlo sin pensar en cuanto sacrificaron mis padres—añadí tragando con dificultad—además no es el de verdad, es una replica.

Él iba a contradecirme pero no lo deje. Poniéndome más enojada que nunca, dije: —No voy a aceptar un _no_ por respuesta.

Lo desafié con la mirada y al instante se dejó ganar, rompiendo el hielo con una sonrisa genuina.

—Que testaruda eres—murmuró mientras se abrochaba el collar detrás del cuello.

El nudo de Isis brillo con una nueva luz sobre el pecho de Walt.

— ¿Lo ves?, siempre gano—me mofé jugueteando con una mechón de mi cabello.

—Ya lo creo—dijo sonriendo y por lo bajo le oí pronunciar: _lengua afilada_.

Puse las manos en mi cintura con el calor subiéndome a la cara.

— ¿Disculpa?

Fingió inocencia.

—Yo no he dicho nada—hizo un mohín pateando la arena. Levanté las manos con exasperación y solté un gruñido.

— ¡Eres insufrible!

Me adelanté unos pasos para golpearlo en el pecho pero el cambio mis planes tomándome por la cintura y sonriendo contra mi boca cuando me besó. [Que podía hacer, ¡me tenía agarrada con fuerza descomunal!, y él es muy buen besador]

Paso un rato antes de que pudiéramos abrir otro portal y las chispas saltaron violetas de nuevo. Me reserve mis comentarios sarcásticos sobre Carter luchando en su forma de pavo ya que en la peleíta con el amiguete shabti me había dejado agotada. Debí dormirme en cuanto llegamos porque vagamente recuerdo una vocecilla de mujer (seguramente Zia) chillando a Carter algo así como: _¿Por qué encontré a un pingüino dormido sobre tu cama con tu ropa puesta?_. Felix estuvo un tiempo en la enfermería con Jas, insistiéndole a nuestra enfermera a tiempo completo que se pusiera uno de esos trajes blancos con mini falda y ya se sentiría mejor. Vaya, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando el chico tenga unos años más de edad, ¡será un imparable Don Juan!.

En cuanto a Walt y a mí, digamos que compartimos ahora un lazo que es más inquebrantable y… [¡Carter! ¡Le lanzare un hechizo ha-di a tu real trasero de faraón si vuelves a entrar a mi cuarto sin tocar!...¿En verdad?. Hmmm….Uju…, ¿un mini torero que habla sobre el fin del mundo?. Vale, eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos. Tal vez sea un coleguita perdido de Plastilino. Si, si, ya voy _hermanito_. Ahora cierra el pico y ve con Zia. Uf, no hay privacidad en esta casa] Vale, como decía. Todo está en su lugar, por el momento. Setne aun anda rondando con su fealdad malvada por el mundo, la profecía de mamá está tomando otro rumbo en mi cabeza…créanme, no quieren saber, y por ultimo tendremos que lidiar con un inesperado mensaje de un shabti que baila y dice: ¡Olé!. Según Carter viene de una chica que necesita nuestra ayuda, así que ahí vamos los _súper magos_ del Nomo de Brooklyn al rescate.


	2. Bocaza Egipcia

_Hola de nuevo._

_Espero no haberme tardado mucho con este capítulo, pero tuve una"visita inesperada" que me dejó escasa de elocuencia y me perdí yo sola con el rollo de la historia xD_

_Afortunadamente, volvía retomar el camino._

_Primeramente, quiero aclarar que realmente me acomodo más al "modo Sadie" que al "modo Carter", y en los reviews me han dejado en claro que les gusta esa parte de humor de nuestra maga. En fin. Este cap, lo hice desde el punto de vista Carter porque quiero que no se me escape ningún detalle de los involucrados en la historia._

_Así que, les agradecería mucho sus comentarios (constructivos y no constructivos) al final de la lectura._

_Sin más que decir, les dejo para que lo lean._

* * *

_Este cap va para __**Tlahcuilo-Yatziri: **__nadie iguala tu punto de vista "Cartersiano"…y lamento todo el troleo ;) sabes a lo que me refiero._

* * *

**Bocaza egipcia**

_Carter_

Si estas escuchando esto, es porque necesitamos ayuda.

Todo empezó cuando decidimos viajara a España y Sadie conoció a su igual.[¡Auch!, eso me dolió]

Como decía: La semana de festival española en Pamplona, era tan simple como una corrida de toros cualquiera. Mi hermana Sadie Kane y yo, nos paseábamos zigzagueando entra la gente que se amontonaba en la plaza cuando de repente vislumbre a una chica de cabello oscuro cortado por arriba de los hombros. Al principio pensé que era mi novia Zia, ya que ella lleva igual el cabello y aparentaba tener más o menos su edad. [Vale, Sadie, ya acabé de irme por las ramas. Ahora, por favor no me interrumpas]

Esta chica nos había contactado enviándonos un paquete con un shabti (un muñeco de arcilla que es animado con magia) dentro, llevando un mensaje que decía más o menos: _"¡Olé, coleguitas!, mi ama os necesita en su tierra, ¡los suyos corren un gran peligro!, ¡si no acuden a su llamado las consecuencias serán desastrosas para vosotros!"_ Y tres días después nos hallábamos ahí, en esa tierra extranjera.

El calor era tan abrazador como en el Cairo, el aroma de las calles era como a incienso y la chica más bonita de España nos veía con esos ojos color violeta. Si, escucharon bien, eran color violeta, y cuando se oscurecían parecían purpura.

Sadie la miraba con recelo, y desde su distancia, la chica bien podría haber intimidado un poco a mi hermana con su postura altanera de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, barbilla en alto y pómulos afinados que le otorgaban una mueca severa.

–¿Sofía Perusquia?—pregunté a la chica cuando la tuvimos de frente. Cuando me miró, una sonrisa pequeña asomó en sus labios.

— ¡La misma que viste y calza!—y sin esperar a que me presentara se acercó a mí con sus labios color cereza y me besó las dos mejillas en saludo.

–Disculpe, señorita Perusquia—interrumpió Sadie adelantándose unos pasos mientras agachaba la cabeza ocultando mi cara roja—Sadie Kane, asombrosa maga de la Casa de la Vida aquí. ¿Podemos saber para que hemos sido llamados?

Alcé la mirada viendo a la chica mirándome aun. ¿Cómo se reacciona ante una chica guapa que te observa con tanto interés?. Bueno, como no lo sabía, comencé a balbucear.

—Eh, en tu em…¿mensaje?, nos contabas acerca de un gran peligro.

—Vale, lo pilló.—contestó Sofía, sonriéndome—Mira, tío, el gran meollo del asunto es este: toros.

—¿Toros?—preguntó Sadie entre un bufido y una risotada— ¿No me digas que se desató la viruela loca del toro?. Si es eso, señorita española, deberías llamar a control animal, no a la Casa de la Vida, la que por cierto, tiene sospechas de ti.—mi hermana se plantó frente a la española— ¿Dime como es que sabes lo que somos y lo que hacemos?

Debo decir, que admiré a Sofía desde el inicio. La chica mostró su cara serena y hasta aburrida a mi hermana, sin dejar ningún momento de sostenerle la mirada.

—Mi apellido Perusquia, es egipcio.—comenzó Sofía—Mi madre es española, mi padre es descendiente de egipcios—su mandíbula se tensó un poco—Él era un mago de la Casa de la Vida, en el Nomo Primero. Cuando conoció a mi madre lo dejó todo por estar con ella.

—Espera—interrumpí—Cuando dices que él _era_, te refieres a que…

Me calló con una mirada que pasó de insinuante a fulminadora.

_Genial_, pensé, _ya metiste la pata Carter_.

—Si, a eso—contestó con amargura—Murió hace un año.

Sadie pareció sopesar aquello. Supongo que cuando sabes lo que se siente perder a un padre, sopesas la reacción de los demás que han pasado por ello.

—Vale,—empezó Sadie cambiando todo su peso sobre su pie izquierdo—nos da muchísima pena señorita Pedante…

—Perusquia—corrigió la española con una sonrisa fría.

—Si eso, Persuskia, pero no tenemos realmente tiempo para resolver el problemas con sus toros…

—Eh, eh, eh, haber bocaza rubiecilla, te ha dado la enfermedad de lengua floja o ¿qué?—la española alzó sus manos con exasperación— ¡Por mi madre!, que voz tan chillona tienes.

Sadie se veía como si le hubiera explotado una granada de color rojo en la cara.

—¿Disculpa?, ¿me dijiste "bocaza rubiecilla"?

Sofía se puso una mano sobre los ojos mirando en todas direcciones con fingido interés.

— ¿Hay alguna otra?

—Oh, pero que perr…

— ¿Cómo sabes que somos los líderes del Nomo en Brooklyn?—interrumpí a mi hermana antes de que ofendiera a una española que se veía muy cabreada. Las miradas de ambas brillaban con deje muy marcado de ira. Estar en medio de una batalla de miradas que matan no me estaba gustando nada. Pasado un rato incomodo (para mi), Sofía me miró de reojo con la comisura de su boca apenas elevada.

—Isis me lo dijo—contestó encogiendo de hombros como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— ¿Isis?—inquirió Sadie.

Sofía se acercó a mí señalando con su dedo gordo a mi hermana.

—Esta pelmaza o ¿qué?

Sadie no pudo contener su rabia más.

Por lo bajo la oí pronunciar las palabras Agua en antiguo egipcio. Una cubetada invisible cayó desde arriba hasta la chica, empapándola por completo.

Sofía abrió la boca con sorpresa mientras el agua se derramaba por su cuerpo dejando rastros de brillantes jeroglíficos a su paso. La gente en la plaza solo veía a una de las suyas empapada hasta los huesos y algunas se pararon a observar o reír. Por un momento pensé esconderme al notar un leve brillo dorado en los ojos de Sofía, como un acto radioactivo que estuviera a punto de explotar.

Al final nada paso. Sofía miró a Sadie y desconcertándonos a ambos, sonrió. No era una sonrisa amistosa debó recalcar, era una mueca que dictaba peligro e ironía.

Luego pasó algo insólito que hasta dejó sin palabras a Sadie (si, así de raro fue).

Sofía seguía sonriendo con esa mueca cruel cuando tan solo con agitar su mano por encima de ella en un marcado baile de flamenco, su ropa se secó. Nada de agua escurría por su playera de tirantes ni sus pantalones militares. Había hecho magia sin decir una palabra y sin un báculo. Lucía como sin nada le hubiera pasado. Y seguía sonriéndonos.

—¿A que os he dejado impresionados? —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa que se hacía más ancha cada minuto que pasaba. En ese punto, ya no me parecía tan bonita…

No dije nada y miré a Sadie que simultáneamente miraba en todas direcciones con los ojos muy abiertos. Hice lo mismo leyendo la señal de alarma se había encendido en sus ojos y dentro de mí al mismo tiempo. Si alguien había visto eso…solo esperaba que los mortales comunes pasaran sin darse cuenta de nada.

Repentinamente, Sadie encaró a Sofía con la mandíbula tan apretada que me hizo pensar en una trampa para osos cerrada de golpe.

—Eres una estúpida—le escupió. Creo que de verdad le _escupió,_ porque pude notar la mueca de desagrado que la chica le hacía a mi hermana.

—Y tú eres una boca foja con verborrea, quedamos a mano—sentenció la española con un tono que hacía difícil querer debatirle.

Antes de que Sadie entrara a discusión con Sofía me interpuse entre ambas armándome de valor para mirar dentro de esos inquisitivos ojos violetas. Tenía experiencia previa con los ojos llamativos e intimidantes, de alguna forma u otra ya me había acostumbrado.

—Sofí, ¿puedo decirte Sofí?—dije tratando de sonar neutral, pero mucho no ayudaba el hecho de que ella no me respondiera—Bueno…eh…¿podrías explicarnos con un poco más de detalle sobre los toros que dices?

La española seguía retando con la mirada a mi hermana cuando me respondió con tono firme.

—Será mejor que los vean por ustedes mismos.

...

Tres asaltos de miradas que matan después, persuadí a Sofía que nos llevara al lugar donde, según ella, los demonios habitaban dentro de los cuerpos de los toros.

Y casi le doy la razón.

Tomamos una limusina que nos llevó por las estrechas calles hasta encontrar un recinto que parecía una hacienda vieja y llena de telarañas. Vamos, como la clásica casona de las películas de terror.

—Y bien, ¿qué me dicen? —preguntó ella después de un silencio sepulcral dónde ella y Sadie no hacían más que lanzarse miradas furtivas de odio.

Nos había guiado dentro de la posada, paseándonos entra los arcaicos muebles de madera gruesa y carcomida por las polillas, los retratos viejos y uno que otro artefacto egipcio adornando las estanterías a la vista. [No seas dramática, Sadie, tus ronquidos saldrán en la grabación si te quedas dormida. Además, no me extendí tanto en la explicación.]

Bien, como decía, todo pintaba a viejo en esa casa. Excepto el hermoso jardín trasero lleno de flores silvestres, el mismo que Sofía señalaba con los brazos abiertos como invitación a asombrarse de lo maravilloso de las combinaciones de los colores, incluso los toros color bronce no podían opacar la perfección del paisaje. Aun cuando los toros (que en teoría no podrían moverse ya que estaban construidos de un material solido que no era para nada flexible), brincaban y se corneaban unos contra otros repetidas veces, el ambiente era tranquilo.

Solo hasta que el primero se fijó en mi con interés.

No había sido consiente de cuando exactamente había cruzado el espacio enrejado que limitaba la cercanía de aquellas criaturas. Sigo pensando que algo tuvo que ver mi hermana en eso. [Vamos Sadie, tu sonrisa socarrona te delata]

Intenté echarme hacia atrás pero no lo logré. Al parecer mis pies se negaban a obedecerme.

—¡Carter!, ¡vuelve aquí! —escuché una voz a lo lejos. No supe quien había sido, estaba muy concentrado en ese momento en los ojos cobre que me miraban con gesto salvaje. Los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta de mi cercanía y adoptaron posiciones de ataque. Eran más o menos unos cuatro o cinco, no me dio tiempo de contarlos en cuanto avanzaron a mí.

_Es el fin_, pensé con tristeza, _no morí durante la guerra, pero sí aplastado por un toro que parece vaca._

—¡Carter! —gritó una voz que sí reconocí al instante.

Expectante, me volví en redondo (o todo lo que mis pies de plomo me dejaron) solo para encontrarme con el destello dorado de los ojos de Zia antes de tener su fragancia única llenando mis pulmones que estaban a punto de ser aplastados.

—¡Vete de aquí! —le advertí de regreso cuando la tuve al otro lado de la cerca.

—¡Cabeza hueca! —me regañó frunciendo el ceño y luego hizo algo que me sorprendió: me tomó de la camisa del cuello y con facilidad, me lanzó de vuelta a la casa.

Me estrellé con las escaleras, dejándome sin aire unos cinco minutos en los que mi borrosa visión absorbió tres figuras moviéndose entre los toros de metal que iban cediendo bajó el tacto de las manos humanas. [Calla, Sadie. Bastante lio armaste con tu inocente broma]

Las tres chicas peleaban contra los toros de cobre, Sadie les lanzaba hechizos, Sofía trataba de calmarlos montándolos como en un rodeo y Zia con su báculo, tocaba algún punto en la piel de cobre, haciendo regresar a las estatuas a su estado natural.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunté acercándome a Sofía que tenía el gesto de la cara ilegible.

—Eso creo—respondió lanzándole una fugaz mirada a Zia—Necesitamos hablar.

—Desde luego—respondió mi novia con el color de su piel algo deslavado por el esfuerzo.

—Estoy de acuerdo—terció Sadie estirando las manos detrás de su cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Sofía—Pero primero, ¿tienes algo de comida?

Las chicas se refrescaron un poco. Sofía les había prestado unas camisetas de lana y nos preparó unos refrigerios acompañados de una fresca agua de limón. Pensé que nada de lo que estaba ahí funcionaba, pero al parecer Sofía vivía en el lugar.

Intenté hablar con Zia a solas, pero no hizo más que ignorarme y excusarse. Por alguna razón que desconocía, parecía enojada conmigo.

Optamos por sentarnos en el comedor, el único lugar que estaba libre de polvo y arañas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pidió Zia amablemente mientras tomaba sorbitos de su bebida. La chica española masticaba un canapé cuando le respondió.

—Sofía Perusquia.

—Bien—mi novia no se inmutó ante el gran pedazo de bocadillo a medio comer que Sofía mostró y siguió con esa expresión calmada, que comenzaba a volverse extraña—¿Cómo es que conoces la Casa de la Vida?

—Mi padre era un mago—dijo simplemente sin dejar de morder su comida.

—¿Cómo es que pudiste canalizar tu magia sin un báculo? —esa era Sadie, interrumpiendo.

Casi agradecí el respingo que Zia hizo al oír la pregunta de mi hermana. Estaba asustándome el hecho de que parecía una estatua sin inmutarse.

—¿Es cierto? —mi novia se acercó un poco más a Sofía—¿Puedes hacer magia sin un báculo?

La española se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con suficiencia al tener todas las miradas expectantes en ella.

—Es cierto. Mi padre decía que yo era especial—añadió con deje nostálgico.

De reojo, vi como Sadie rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que Zia se inclinaba un poco más hacia Sofía con interés.

—Tienes los ojos violetas—murmuró Zia tan bajo que tuve hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar. —¿Por qué tu padre decía que eras especial? —inquirió estrechando los ojos mientras Sadie terminaba el ultimo bocado.

—Siento decepcionarte, señorita _Pelusa_, pero eso se lo dicen todos los padres a sus hijos. —comentó Sadie y luego bebió todo el contenido de su vaso.

Sofía pasó de ella sin antes vocalizar alguna maldición en dirección al suelo para luego mirar a Zia con los ojos entornados.

—Amun Perusquia además de un mago, era un profesor de historia.

Inmediatamente crucé una mirada significativa con Sadie y luego con Zia, que seguía ignorándome olímpicamente.

—Continúa.—le apremió mi novia olvidando por completo su comida y observando con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos de Sofía con interés. Sino conociera mejor a Zia, diría que manifestaba una atención desmesurado para con la española que apenas acababa de conocer.

—El doctor Perusquia estaba trabajando en una tesis sobre la mitología en nuestros tiempos. Mi padre me llevó a Estados Unidos y luego a Londres a una conferencia sobre un colega que al parecer pasó toda su vida sumido en libros de antigua historia egipcia, papá decía que era un sabelotodo en el tema. Él…—se silenció frunciendo el ceño a Sadie, que le devolvió el gesto con una ceja elevada. Por un momento temí que una nueva ronda de insultos se avecinaba—¿Dijiste que tu nombre era Sadie Kane? —le preguntó a mi hermana y esta elevó aún más su ceja.

—Sadie "Asombrosa" Kane—contestó ella con ambas cejas elevadas a reto.

—Más bien diría, Sadie "Bocaza egipcia" Kane—le devolvió Sofía sonriendo malévolamente.

—¿Qué has dicho? —siseó Sadie y entonces supe que la paz había colapsado.

—Nada que no sea verdad.—le contestó Sofía con una sonrisa ladina en un rostro.

—Tú eres más bocaza que yo en todo caso.

—¿No te mordiste la lengua?

—Cuidado, el veneno escurre por tu boca.

—No más que tu ego esparciéndose por el suelo.

—Víbora.

—Lengua afilada.

—Oh no, la lengua afilada y boca floja que tiene un serio problema de verborrea eres tú, señorita Pelusa.—le espetó Sadie señalándola.

—¡Mi apellido es Persuquia! —gritó con la cara roja de indignación la española.

—Er, chicas…—traté de intervenir cuando vi que Zia estaba más que divertida viéndolas pelear. Debí llamar la atención de ella también para preguntarle por qué no se estaba comportando como normalmente hacía. A lo mejor yo había olvidado algo importante y no me había dado cuenta.

—En realidad no me importa—murmuró Sadie con tono de aburrimiento—Tu apellido no es muy importante.

Traté de interceder de nuevo.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir con…

—¡Arg, cállate! —gritó Sofía.

De golpe, una luz violeta en forma de jeroglífico salió de los dedos de Sofía directamente a estamparse a la boca de Sadie. Asustada, mi hermana trató de quitarse el jeroglífico con las manos mientras emitía unos chillidos inteligibles. La magia se pegó a la cara de Sadie como un chicle de plastilina hasta que repentinamente desapareció.

Me quedé con el báculo en la mano estirada y la boca abierta al mismo tiempo que Sadie se paró de golpe clavando una mirada mortífera en Sofía.

Abrió la boca y con la cara roja de pura ira supe que se estaba preparando para gritarle una sarta de improperios y maldiciones a la española.

Repentinamente, Sadie cerró la boca y la piel de su cara se puso pálida. Se llevó las manos a la garganta y le frunció el ceño a una Sofía que se veía más blanca de lo que en realidad era.

Volvió a abrir la boca y agitó los puños en el aire sin decir nada. Temiendo por la salud mental de mí hermana [Sadie, te veías algo mal en ese momento, de verdad. No es ningún sarcasmo] me acerque cauteloso sin perderme de vista de sus ojos llenos de pánico. Y no era para más.

—La silencie—murmuró Sofía, sorprendida.

—Creo que ya es tiempo que dejen de pelear. —le dije a la española y a Sadie lo más suavemente posible.

—No entiendes, Carter—me contradijo—En verdad la silencie, yo…le lancé un hechizo. ¡Le lancé un hechizo!—repitió sin podérselo creer y para ser sinceros yo tampoco me lo creía.

Iba a preguntarle porque lo había hecho cuando una voz me distrajo, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Vaya…creo que he encontrado lo que vine a buscar.

Todos no giramos, incluso la muda e impresionada Sadie [¡Auch!. Así te veías, no tengo la culpa]. Los ojos ámbar de Zia brillaban más que de costumbre y su sonrisa era impersonal. Todo aquello que me había enamorado de aquella chica no estaba en cuanto la miré al rostro porque, bueno, no era ella.

Fui el primero en darse cuenta lo que Zia planeaba hacer, así que fui más rápido y saqué mi báculo del casillero en la Duat.

—Eh, ¿Zia, de que estas hablando?—dije sin perderme ningún movimiento de…ella. Ya no podía llamarla novia.

A mi lado, Sadie envolvió su mano alrededor de mi muñeca con tanta fuerza que casi me hace gritarle que parara, pero llegados a ese punto, lo que más me dolía era estar pasado por esa situación otra vez, en la que Zia volvía a ser nada más que un shabti.

—Creo que ya lo sabes,—me respondió con burla—_amiguete_.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —esa era Sofía saliendo de su estupor. La miré con advertencia esperando que entendiera que era mejor que no hablara en ese momento.

—Lo que está pasando ahora, es que mis _amiguetes_ tienen que tener más cuidado con las personas en las que confían—alardeó la falsa Zia con falsa ternura en la voz robada de mi novia.

Después de eso, no pude contenerme.

—_Ha-tep_—grité la palabra que significa "quedar en paz".

[No sé porque escogí esa, Sadie, la especialista en palabras mágicas aquí eres tú y no estabas muy habladora en esos momentos. Vale, lo dejo estar.].

Lo que quería era aplacar al shabti de Zia que tenía enfrente. Pero el hechizo le rebotó, saliendo disparado por toda la casa hasta que le dio a un espejo frente a Sofía e inevitablemente le cayó a la susodicha con tal impactó que la dejó tendida en el suelo. [No te rías Sadie, fue muy serio.]

El muñequillo de arcilla tamaño viviente me sonrió con desdén (ni siquiera sabía que los muñecos fueran tan buenos siendo altaneros).

—Date por vencido, Carter Kane.—dijo el shabti mirando a Sadie y luego a mí—Y ninguno saldrá…

—¡_Incantare: Incendere_! —gritó Sofía reincorporándose de golpe. Su palma abierta apuntaba directo a Zia y de sus dedos salían chispas, como si jugara con fósforos en sus manos.

No supe lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que olor del humo a mi lado se metió por mi nariz, haciéndome toser y me di cuenta que me había quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Sofía se había levantado completamente sobre sus pies y me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

—Carter, tenemos que irnos—dijo sacudiéndome por los hombros al ver que no reaccionaba.—¡Sadie, ayúdame!

Los dedos de mi hermana se cerraron alrededor de mi brazo y me jaló fuera de la habitación. Yo aún no podía despegar la vista del shabti que se había prendido en llamas azules abruptamente.

—¿Qué fue eso? —balbuceé dando tras pies cuando corríamos por el pasillo.

—¡Carter, no te detengas!—me apuró Sofía tomándome por la otra mano que Sadie no estaba arrancándome. [De verdad que me estabas dislocando la muñeca.]

Salimos al patio delantero y en un santiamén ya éramos una bola humana. Tropecé y caí al frente, llevándome a Sadie conmigo al suelo y de paso a Sofía que me tenía tomado de la mano. Rodamos hasta chocar con verja hechos un lio entre brazos entrelazados unos con otros y piernas incómodamente flexionadas.

Ahora que lo pienso, eso se hubiera visto gracioso sino me hubiera pasado a mí y desde luego no nos hubiera hecho retrasarnos, ya que entre la explosión que se oyó dentro de la casa y los quejidos de las chicas, el sonido de una aparición quedó camuflado.

Claro, hasta que el _amiguete_ se nos puso enfrente.

—Hola, amigo Horus.

La punta de los zapatos pulidos de Setne fue lo primero que vi hasta que alcé la cabeza y gruñí por que no había persona con tan mala suerte como yo. [Deja de reír, esto es grave.]

Unos cincuenta hombres vestidos todos de lino blanco nos rodeaban apuntando con sus báculos a los tres magos (llenos de mugre y con la ropa hecha girones) que estábamos tendidos en el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dije, al fin y al cabo ya que no tenía nada que perder…

—Es simple, chaval.—me respondió mirándose las uñas con interés antes de apuntar con un dedo a Sofía en el suelo.—La quiero a ella.

La española ampliaba sus cuencas con sorpresa mientras que Sadie miró de Setne a Sofía con el ceño fruncido. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su repentino silenciamiento se lo impidió y sin más que hacer, tomó un puñado de tierra y lo lanzó directo a la cara de Setne. Este retrocedió, llevándose las manos a cubrirse los ojos.

Sadie se levantó y me incitó con un bufido desesperado a que hiciera lo mismo.

—¡Atrápenlos! —aulló Setne doblándose a la mitad por el ardor que le provocaba la tierra en las pupilas.

Y entonces todos los hombres se abalanzaron sobre nosotros sin piedad.

...

Durante el trayecto a donde-sea-que-estemos, Setne preguntó porque mi hermana estaba tan callada. Ninguno de los tres le contestó o por lo menos, Sofía no tenía intención de contestarle cuando habló.

—Puedes hablar ahora. —soltó Sofía mirando a mi hermana y pronto, una sarta de vulgaridades salieron disparadas en dirección al amiguete que no tuvieron más remedio que silenciarla de nuevo con una tela sobre su boca.

No sabíamos dónde nos habían dejado después de que nos capturaran a los tres y nos llevaran en coche.

Seguimos sin saberlo.

Lo único que seguro era que la habitación bien podría haber sido una cárcel por lo reducido del espacio. Quizá una mazmorra por toda la humedad y el moho en el suelo. Bueno, nada era seguro.

Mientras habló con la grabadora de Sadie, mi hermana y yo esperamos (o al menos yo sí) pacientemente la llegada de Sofía para maquillar un plan.

Setne se veía muy emocionado desde la muestra de magia que Sofía había hecho en al coche.

Hace unos minutos que se la llevaron y no hemos podido hacer nada por huir, ya que al perecer las paredes están tapizadas de protección que no se derrumba con nuestra magia.

Incluso Sadie con el hechizo _ha-di_ (el mismo que hace explotar las cosas) no ha sido capaz de hacerle una triste fisura al concreto.

—_Creo que alguien viene, guarda eso Carter…._

_..._

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejaron a Sofía tendida en el suelo.

Sadie está gritándole cosas cómo: ¡_Despierta_, _bocaza Perusquilla!_ y ¡_lengua de lagarto!, _para ver si despierta.

Hasta ahora sigue sin mover un dedo…no, esperen, ya está despertando y oh…hubiera sido mejor que Sadie se hubiera callado antes…

...

Está bien.

Sofía está bien y se ha recuperado contándonos todo…claro, sin antes armarse una riña verbal con Sadie por llamarla _cabeza inflada de ego_.

Voy a resumir lo que nos dijo, para que pueda ser ella misma quien les cuente los detalles en cuanto llegue a ustedes.

Prácticamente, nuestro fugitivo Setne, echando mano del robado libro de Toth, convocó magia más poderosa que la del mismísimo lector en jefe de la Casa de la Vida, que en nuestro mundo, es el mago con mayor poder en la tierra.

Si, esto pinta mal, lo sé.

Y por si fuera poco, Serapis (un dios que realmente no sé de donde salió) está de su lado. Al igual que muchos semidioses y magos que trabajando en conjunto, han creado una organización lo bastante fuerte para aparecerse por el Campamento Mestizo y hacer desaparecer sus defensas.

La razón por la que no podemos hacer ningún hechizo que funcione, es sencillamente porque Setne uso magia egipcia y griega en conjunto como protección. Así que, según lo que deduje, mientras no tengamos a algún griego de nuestro lado, nuestro esfuerzo será en vano. Y nosotros (Sadie y yo) habíamos luchado a lado de ustedes en dos distintas batallas menores y acabado con lo que sea que estábamos lidiando.

Excepto por Sofía.

Ella nos contó esto al último porque se sentía nerviosa y no sabía cómo tomarlo. Pero al parecer su padre no era el único de sus progenitores con una descendencia antigua importante.

Sofía nunca conoció a su madre ya que, según su padre, ella era encargada de un trabajo importante, dueña de puesto al que no podía faltar. Entonces, Sofía comenzó a seguir la senda de Isis en cuanto descubrió que era una maga, teniendo la esperanza que crearía un hechizo de localización para hallar a su madre.

Basta con decir que eso no sucedió, pero la facilidad con la que Sofía se desenvuelve en batalla y su modo de removerse inquieta cuando pasa mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, me hace pensar en los chicos del Campamento en Long Island.

Juntos nos hemos puesto de acuerdo y canalizaremos nuestra energía para abrir un portal hasta Manhattan, pero solo Sofía podrá ir porque es la única a la que los hechizos que nos anclan aquí la repelen.

Así que, Percy, Annabeth, si escuchan esta cinta y la otra narrada por Sadie que lleva Sofía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, necesitamos su ayuda.

Lo más pronto posible.

* * *

_*Introducir música de suspenso*_

_Muajaja, ¿A que soy mala? :)_

_Por favor no me odien. No es mi costumbre hacer Oc, pero a veces son indispensables. Por otro lado…_

_¿Qué pasara?, ¿Podrá Sofía llegar al Campamento Mestizo sin que Setne la descubra?, ¿Qué dirán los campistas cuando vean llegar a una desconocida con la cara mugrienta y la ropa rasgada?...sinceramente, ni yo sé que pasará xD_

_¿Qué tal les parece un "adivinemos que sigue después"?, ustedes me dicen sus teorías en los reviews, a ver quién se acerca._

_Ya, ya, ahora si me despido._

_Carpe Diem_


End file.
